100 word challenge! response CHANNY :
by beeheartsliam
Summary: my 100 channy one shots based around the 100 words. enjoy! rated T, just incase!
1. blue

**this is my response to the 100 word challenge by HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 :)**

they're all channy.

_**enjoy as i begin my quest to finish this!**_

reviewing would totally make me happy so. pretty pretty please?

**very nervous, haven't posted anything in a while oh here. :S**

_Fingers crossed!_

_**love bethany,**_

_

* * *

  
_

**"BLUE."**

Chad took the shortcut to Mackenzie falls after lunch, it was rather a long-cut. It meant he would be late, but It also meant he could check up on the Randoms, correction. Sonny.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

He'd never ever tell her she was the best part of his day, the highlight of his acting career at Condor studios.

"Hey" He said smoothly, entering Hers and Tawni's dressing room.

They both didn't even look up, distracted by two dresses they were holding up against Sonny.

Then they realised, Sonny grinned, surprised by his surprise greeting, Tawni rolled her eyes. His 'greetings' were becoming regular now.

"Chad, just in time, can you help me?" She asked, dropping the dress she was holding on the back of the chair.

"Sure, anything for the needy" Chad smirked, slumping onto the tiger print chase long.

Sonny was far to engrossed in fashion to even register his insult. She began rambling about her choices

"Tawni likes this red dress for tonight but I like this black one, and they both totally match my shoes but then again, I don't want to stand out in red but I don't want to look boring in black and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa Monroe, you're wearing neither" Chad interjected, dismissing both the dresses.

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not going naked!" She pointed out, Tawni giggled at the thought of Sonny on the red carpet, naked before she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Sonny Just, shut up for a second" He laughed, he'd spotted something out of the corner of his eye, a blue piece of fabric laying in the pile that Sonny had left in the corner, rejected.

He recognised the shimmer, the shade and the glisten.

"You're gonna wear this one" he brushed off the small tight fitting dress and guided her over to the full length mirror softly by her shoulders.

He stood her a few feet from the reflection and placed himself behind her, his head resting on her shoulder.

He draped it over her front, she smiled at his perfect reflection.

"That colour- wow" She said softly, admiring the intensity.

"It's looks perfect on you-" He began, whispering into her ear. She'd never felt this way about Chad before, never had she had a perfect moment like this.

"I was talking about your eyes, actually" She butted in. He fell silent, a crimson blush creeping on his cheeks.

The bathroom door opened and Tawni gasped,

"Now that's the colour I want my dress to be!" Tawni squealed pointing to his cheek, his cheeks only darkened as he tried to hide his face.

"See you later randoms" He mumbled, getting out as quickly as he could.

"Not to self, new favourite colour: blue" Sonny smiled, twirling around in front of the mirror, holding her perfect dress up to her chest.

* * *

**liked? should i continue? review. :D _please._**


	2. freedom

freedom.

Sonny took a deep Hollywood breath and took off down the hallway towards rehursal, She wasn't looking where she was going and before she knew It she'd run into somebody, throwing herself backwards onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorr- Chad?" She looked up and got up from the floor, seeing an apologetic boy before her who held out his hand for support.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pleasantly, ignoring his sorrowful look in his eye.

He shrugged, he was obviously too tired for an insult war or any smooth moves.

"Getting away" He sighed, he looked nothing but good and broken.

Sonny tilted her head to one side, an apologetic smile on her lips,

"Come on" She sighed, leading him into her dressing room that was so familiar to Chad, he'd spent so much time here, even just to annoy the girls.

She sat him down on the tiger print chase long and grabbed herself the chair opposite, from Tawni's dressing table.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not even a hint of sarcasm in his voice, just tiredness.

"Fixing you, wait- shouldn't you be shooting scenes? It's two 'o clock" Sonny responded, catching glimpse of the clock on the dresser.

"Thats just It!" He let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't work like this anymore, I thought they wouldn't look for me over here at So Random"

_Sonny mentally rolled her eyes, great another diva thing._

"Like what?" She lost all care in her voice_, he probably wants a bigger dressing room or more people to tell him how hot he is.. blah blah blah._ Her thoughts were interuppted by his passionate response.

"Nothing I say or do Is right, every little thing I say, the director yells cut, Sonny what If i'm not good enough anymore?" His eyes filled with tears, his voice began to quiver.

"Whoa whoa whoa" She scooted closer, siting on the edge of the chase long, so she could comfort him. She didn't expect this, seeing Chad cry was alien to her. She never knew he obtained any human emotion. It broke her heart to see the boy in front of her, burst into a quiverng mess.

She grabbed his hand, and held it tightly in her own. He began to ramble again,

"I need to study my lines, I need to keep my image up and I need to-"

"Chad, you know my mom tells me the same thing every time I call her up in tears, everytime I tell her that I can't act, that she should get the next plane out here and drag me home" She put her hand under his chin and pulled him up to look her in the eye.

"there's more to life then acting" She finished simply.

"It's all I have" He whispered, dropping his head again.

"No, no it's not" She instantly replied, pulling his shoulders around so he was facing her once again.

"But It's my dream, It's always been my dream" He protested.

"Yours or your Moms?" Sonny asked sorrowfuly, he opened his mouth to respond but failed, she was right. He hated it when she was right.

"Chad, It's taken over your life, whens the last time you were just regular Chad, having a good time, without the pressure of being Hollywood's bad boy, or being the hottie of the month?" She asked, her own eyes, stinging with tears that she begged not to fall, not in front of Chad anyway.

He frowned, he couldn't remember.

"Outside these studio walls, theres something called **freedom**, no fake girlfriends, no scripts, no publicity stunts, just, life, you can have real friendships and real loves, there's no image to mantain, and your missing out Chad, go enjoy it, I'm not saying quit full blown, but your working yourself to death here, just relax a little aye?" She laughed slightly, a smile played on Chad's lips, Sonny's laugh was always infecious to him.

"So I can stop being the Chad Dylan Cooper that Mr Condor invented and just be me?" He asked, in relief.

"Wow" he shook his head in disbeleif, so this was freedom.

She smiled to herself and headed over to the prop house to fix them both some hot chocolate.

As she came back, Chad was just finishing his phone call to his mom.

"You're fired as my agent, not as my mom" Sonny smiled to herself once again, admiring the boy she once thought of as a snobby jerk.

"I know, just call the director, tell him to cut me out of half the episodes next season, bring in some new actors, anything because if you hadn't noticed, i'm just a kid, I've got my whole life to act and work but right now, I need to have fun so i'll see you later" She could tell he was smiling, even if he had his back to her.

Sonny cleared her throat to make herself known, holding the two mugs of steaming chocolate in the doorway.

"Sonny can I ask you something?" Chad asked, taking a sip of his own as Sonny sat back down, nodding in reply.

He proposed shly, "Can we be friends" he took a pause, looking deep into her eyes that matched the colour of the liqud in his mug, "as in forever?"

"And always" Sonny nodded her head viciously, grinning.

"I like this feeling" He thought outloud.

_"_Freedom?" She asked, a mouth full of whipped cream.

He shook his head, "Falling in love"


	3. afraid

**afraid**

The seven kids sat in a circle on the prop house floor, It was five past eleven and they were having a 'sleepover'

Sonny, Tawni, Portlyn, Niko, Grady, Chad and Skyler were all partaking in a game of spin the bottle.

Sure enough Tawni had rigged it three times so she could kiss Skyler already.

"Hey, stop that, you slag!" Sonny smirked, shaking her head. Tawni giggled,

"Stop what?!?" She winked to Sonny, before spinning it again.

"Oh my gosh!" Tawni gasped, "It's you, and.." Her fake naive voice was absolute crap and Sonny rolled her eyes, she didn't even have to look. She knew it had landed on Chad. Tawni had a skill for getting what she wanted, even in a game like this.

"I quit!" Sonny interjected.

"Just because you have to kiss Chad!" Skyler moaned, giving her a look. Everyone groaned.

"I hear you girlfriend, I'd quit If I were you!" Portlyn smirked, holding out her fist for Sonny to punch, the two girls giggled.

"I third that!" Tawni added putting the three girls into a fit of giggles.

"Hey!" Chad retorted over the top of them. "Most of the population would do anything to kiss these lips!" He sulked, glaring at the girls who just laughed harder.

Once It had died down, Chad stood.

"You too scared you'll fall for me?" A deathly silence fell as Sonny stuttered to find a comeback. He'd just read her mind, she got to her feet, challenging him.

Their eyes were both fierce slits, glaring straight into each others.

"Ur- no, why are you so desperate to kiss me huh?"

"Why are you so desperate for me to want to kiss you!?"

"Well why are you so desperate for me to want you to want to kiss me!"

"Why are you so desperate for me to you to want me to want you want to kiss me?!"

"I think your afraid"

"I think you'd be an awful kisser"

"Prove it"

"I will"

"How?"

"Kiss me"

"When?"

"Now, stupid!"

the other four kids all gasped as the fast pace argument that they could barely keep up with blossomed into a kiss?!

"What the fuck?!" Skyler's face was pricelss.

"You're obviously new to this" Portlyn laughed, refering to the odd couple standing above, engrossed in a kissing session.

"I'm kind of afraid.." He replied, not ripping his eyes from the two.


	4. love

**inspired by my interpretation of 'Gotcha, with Gilroy' **

**go check it out :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**LOVE**

"What did you say!?" Gilroy, the chatshow host almost screamed as Sonny led us back onto the stage from our private backstage conference.

He desperatley awaited our reply. _I felt sick to my stomach, I just wanted to be anywhere but here. _Tawni looked to me knowing everything I felt as I took my seat again next to Sonny.

_She'd flat out told me she felt nothing for me. The girl I've been crazy about for year and a half, the girl that managed to see right through me, she kept me grounded while the fame went to my head. She was everything to me, and now, my everything was crashing down._

"We told eachother we felt nothing for one another!" She said proudly, breaking the hosts chances of twisting anything we said.

_This is It, It's now or never. Never doesn't look to promising. _I took a breath,

"No!" I stood up. Sonny turned to me, her black shiny hair flipping onto her other shoulder as her face crumpled into confusion.

"You told me _you_ felt nothing!" My eyes filled with tears again. _Perfect._

"Because you know nothing about what I feel!" I stopped, breathing heavily, as they stared.

"So what do you feel?" Her eyes narrowed, as she stood in front of me, as if to challenge me,

"I feel," I Racked my brain, wondering how i could explain it,

"Like I was getting along fine until you came along, because now, I feel like my heart hurts every time you look at me like that" The tears cascaded down my face

"I feel like I care what you think of me and you make me wanna be different- _better_" I looked into her eyes, pleading for something. Anything

"And I don't know what any of It is, I don't _know _what to call it!" I stressed, every eye burned into me from that audience in the stuido and the even bigger live audience across the world. I didn't care.

"Love?" Tawni stood up, grinning. I could tell, even though I hadn't ripped my eyes from Sonny's, that were tearing up.

"Then I guess I love you" I quietened, almost whispering.

She curled her lips into that goofy smile she pulls that she knows I love.

_love._ **love**. love. _**love.**_

Strange word. Even stranger feeling.

I **love** love.

"So thats what it's called?" She grabbed my hand and intwined her own with it.

"Wow, this means I've been in love with you all this time" She giggled through her tears as my own cheeks began to burn up again.

The rest of my life began there.

* * *

review review review ? (please)


End file.
